1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hand-grippable fluid powered cutting tool. More particularly the invention is directed to a hand-grippable fluid powered reciprocating blade knife. Although designed for and intended primarily for use as a knife for dismemberment of poultry, meat and fish into parts for processing, the tool may obviously be used for other cutting operations requiring repeated and fatiguing operation of a knife or saw or the like. Powered tools available for these purposes are subject to vibration which contributes significantly to fatigue. The fluid powered tool of the present invention has the advantage of being virtually vibration-free.
2. Prior Art
The following United States patents, all relating to reciprocating saw blades, are exemplary of the prior art:
Weed U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,641, Mar. 5, 1930, PA1 King U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,721, Dec. 2, 1952, PA1 Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,083, Oct. 1, 1957, PA1 Hyskell U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,011, Nov. 3, 1964, and PA1 Sumida U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,772, Sep. 3, 1974.
The Miller, Weed and Hyskell patents show means for reciprocating a saw blade by means of a single piston. The King patent discloses an air actuated motor for reciprocating a saw blade. The Sumida patent utilizes air to drive a rotory motor whose rotory action is converted to linear reciprocating action.